Provident Quarter-Way House is a community-based, temporary, residential, treatment facility for low-income male alcoholics within the Community Action Agency Target Area. This seventeen bed facility is designed to provide a fourteen day period of detoxication and rehabilitation to the homeless male who is medically determined not to be sick enough to require in-patient hospital treatment; yet is too sick to be turned out in the street. The project has as its objectives to operate a quality residential program for poverty level alcoholics; to help alcoholics attain a state of stabilized sobriety; to provide thorough medical and psychiatric follow-up through the use of the Provident Hospital Complex; and to provide exposure and referral to community resources supportative of the identified needs of the alcoholic. Moreover, Provident Quarter-Way House aims to provide an adjunct to the general hospital emergency room service for the alcoholic and reduce inappropriate admissions to the state hospitals. Community education is provided to enhance and broaden the community's attitude and perception of alcoholism as an illness; as preventive measure; and to gain acceptance of the alcoholic as an individual in need of support.